I Wanna Be Sedated
by Allie Potter
Summary: Era 1976, cuando los jóvenes magos vivían al borde de una guerra, los porros entraban al castillo con las lechuzas y todo era vaqueros gastados y whisky de fuego - ¿Quién diría que esos dos podrían ser tan competitivos? Te metiste en un gran lió chiquilla- SIRIUS/LILY/JAMES
1. Expectativas

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, con la excepción de tres profesores y una alumna._

* * *

**Expectations**

Era un mañana nublada y calurosa, el aire olía a posibles chubascos por la tarde y apenas si terminaba en el verano. Dos chicas, una rubia y otra pelirroja, eran las únicas que quedaban en la plataforma del tren que las llevaría a Hogwarts; habían rogado que no hicieran partir el tren puesto que su amiga, Rose, aun no daba señales de vida.

Y eso era preocupante, dadas las circunstancias que se estaban viviendo en el mundo mágico. El menor retraso de alguien hacía pensar en lo peor.

-¿Dónde está?- preguntó más para sí que para su amiga una preocupada Lily Evans- Me llamó por teléfono justo antes de salir de casa.

-¿Aprendió finalmente?- le sonrió Mary McDonald, quien estaba colgando de una baranda en la puerta del tren.

-Sí, aunque fue una llamada extraña- se rio Lily, aún nerviosa- prácticamente gritó cuando pregunto si era la casa de Lily Evans. Mi madre supo inmediatamente que era Rose.

Volvieron a mirar a ambos lados de la plataforma en el preciso instante en que una atolondrada Dorcas Rose Meadowes apareció, arrastrando sus baúles y la jaula de su lechuza.

-¡Chicas!- sonrió cuando las vio.

-¡Casi nos matas del susto, Rose!- le gruño Mary golpeándola con una revista en la cabeza.

La morena se disculpó, subiendo los baúles al tren.

-Ahora tenemos otro problema- dijo Mary señalando el vacío pasillo al tiempo que el tren comenzaba a moverse- todos los compartimientos están ocupados.

Rose se acercó a una puerta y miró dentro.

-¿Podemos sentarnos aquí?- le preguntó a alguien a quien las otras dos no podían ver- ¡Ah gracias!- sonrió.

Las dos amigas se apresuraron por ver quién estaba adentro del compartimiento y chocaron al intentar entrar primero.

Era un hombre joven y guapo, tenía el cabello ondulado y ojos de un profundo celeste: no podía tener más de treinta años y estaba leyendo El Quijote. Este les dio una sonrisa cuando las vio en la puerta y luego miró a Rose. La chica en cuestión le dio una sonrisa a modo de disculpa y se sentó frente a él, fulminando con la mirada a sus dos amigas. Sus rodillas chocaron y el hombre no pudo no sonreír ante aquel detalle.

-Espero que no lo hayamos interrumpido- dijo Mary, sentándose a su lado y batiendo las pestañas como loca.

Rose quería golpearla en la cara.

-No, para nada ¿Son alumnas, verdad? –Preguntó levantando una ceja.

Las tres asintieron al mismo tiempo.

En ese instante las puertas del compartimiento se abrieron y el profesor de astronomía, Tom Lloyd, se asomó por estas.

Tom era muy guapo también y poseía unos ojos verdes que hipnotizaban a cualquiera.

-Veo que ya te dieron la bienvenida- le sonrió al hombre. Era obvio que el profesor se refería a las tres chicas entorno a él y a la coqueta Mary McDonald inclinada sobre su libro.

-Hola, profesor Tom- le sonrió coqueta la rubia- ¿Cómo estuvo su verano? ¿Vio muchas estrellas?

Esta vez fue Lily quien quería golpear a su amiga. Rose se tapó la cara con una mano.

El profesor miro a la joven intentando descifrar si lo que había querido decir era lo que él estaba imaginando o no.

-Agradable, señorita McDonald, hablaremos sobre ello más tarde. Ahora déjenme presentarles a mi mejor amigo y nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, John Rathbone.

Mary aplaudió.

-Ahora, John, vamos al compartimiento de los profesores. Porque somos _profesores_- enfatizó, mirando a Mary.

-Claro…- dijo este. Al tiempo que se ponía de pie para tomar su maleta, botó el libro que tenía sobre sus piernas.

Rose lo tomó y lo miró confundida. Nunca había oído de un Don Quijote o algo así.

-Es un libro muggle, Rose- le aclaró Lily.

-Ah, claro, ya lo sabía- le sonrió a su amiga - Aquí tiene profesor- dijo, tocando el brazo de John con la cubierta de cuero escarlata del libro.

El profesor se dio la vuelta lentamente y la miro con una encantadora sonrisa. Esta vez Tom quería golpear a su amigo.

-Gracias…

-Rose Meadowes, profesor.

-Gracias, Rose- dijo guiñándole un ojo y tomando el libro- Fue un gusto chicas, nos vemos en el castillo.

Tom les dio una última sonrisa y cerró el compartimiento.

Las chicas se quedaron en silencio, calculando cuando los dos profesores estuvieran lo suficientemente lejos, y estallaron en grititos.

-Él no puede ser un profesor- exclamo Mary suspirando- ¿Cómo se supone que nos concentremos si ese bombón nos está haciendo clases?

-Creo que lo has asustado- dijo Rose, soltando una risita.

-Oh, y Tom sigue tan guapo como siempre- soltó la rubia, pasando por alto el comentario de su amiga.

-Sin tan solo no tuvieran treinta- suspiró Rose.

-Si tan solo no fueran profesores, querrás decir- sentenció la pelirroja burlándose.

Se quedaron cuchicheando sobre los profesores un buen rato, puesto que habían pasado la mayor parte de sus vacaciones juntas y no tenían mucho nuevo que contar.

Se habían turnado para quedarse en las tres casas durante todo el verano y pasaron una semana en la casa de James Potter porque Lily ya no aguantaba más sin su chico. Para tristeza sólo de Mary, puesto que tenía temas pendientes con Sirius que no terminaron en nada más que un par de besos detrás un árbol. En cambio Rose se lo había pasado bomba jugando Quidditch con los chicos y ajedrez con Remus.

-¿Y en qué terminaron tú y Sirius?- preguntó Rose luego de un rato, llevándose una rana de chocolate a la boca.

-Bueno, detrás de un árbol, ya sabes- bufó Mary.

-Sí, pero ¿Aún te gusta, verdad?

Mary no alcanzó a responder cuando Olive Moonligth, una chica rubia y atolondrada de Ravenclaw se asomó en el compartimiento.

-¡Chicas!

-Hola Olive- la saludó Lily.

-Las estaba buscando, quería entregarles unos regalos que Phili (Xenophilius Lovegood) y yo hicimos para ustedes durante el verano.

-Que tierna, esto es muy dulce de tu parte- comentó Rose, mientras la delgada chica rubia parecía excavar en su bolso mágico.

Sacó tres pequeños paquetes de papel y le entrego uno a cada uno. En el interior había tres pastillas rojas y tres pastillas amarillas.

-Las rojas son estimulantes y las amarillas son calmantes- sonrió Olive. Las tres amigas se miraron sorprendidas- Son para cuando comiencen los exámenes. Ah, y tengo unas pociones geniales que pueden probar hoy a la noche. Los de séptimo están planeando una fogata y seria genial que fueran.

**-**Vaya…gracias, Olive- dijo Mary, sacudiendo la bolsita de papel.

-No hay de qué. Ah, y Lily, James me preguntó por ti. Voy a dejarles sus regalos ¿vienes conmigo?

-Claro- le sonrió la pelirroja al tiempo que se ponía de pie- Ya vengo chicas.

Cuando cerró la puerta del compartimiento alcanzo a oír la voz de Rose murmurando "¿Ahora trafican?".

Los merodeadores estaban hablando sobre chicas cuando Lily y Olive aparecieron por la puerta.

Sirius se pasó una mano por el cabello un poco molesto. Desde que Evans estaba de novia con James nunca podían estar completamente solos y odiaba que interrumpieran sus charlas sobre chicas; no podían hablar sobre ciertos detalles si una estaba ahí. Y los detalles era lo que más le encantaba a Sirius.

Miró a su amigo besarse con Lily Evans. Tres años atrás no habría siquiera imaginado que Lily estaría en el mismo compartimiento que ellos cuatro. Especialmente él, a quien le había gustado la pelirroja desde que la vio ser tan seria y tozuda en clases. Pero claro, fue solo un enamoramiento infantil. James era el que realmente había estado loquito por ella hasta que la consiguió.

-Sirius…

-¿Eh?- preguntó este saliéndose de sus pensamientos.

-Ten, son unos estimulantes y calmantes- le sonrió Olive tendiéndole una bolsita.

-Ah, gracias. Extrañaba tus regalos- dijo, cerrándole un ojo- Y hablando de regalos…- comenzó sacando una cajita de su bolsillo. Se la lanzó a Remus, quien la abrió para encontrarse con un montoncillo de porros perfectamente armados.

-Vaya ¿Dónde los conseguiste?

-Los compre a un tipo en el Caldero Chorreante, ya probé un par, son espectaculares. Mágicos, claro.

Remus tomó uno y lo encendió.

-Uh, mejor me voy, no quiero oler a hierba cuando tenga que guiar a los de primero- dijo Lily, poniéndose de pie.

-Adiós, cariño- dijo Sirius poniéndose unos lentes de sol.

Lily lo fulminó con la mirada un segundo. Sabía que el pedante de Sirius Black no era el más feliz de los merodeadores desde que ella estaba con James.

El cielo falso del gran comedor estaba purpura con grandes nubarrones de lluvia, eso siempre significaba algo. Cuando profesor Dumbledore se puso de pie, todo el comedor se quedó en silencio. Su cara lo decía todo.

-Bienvenidos a un nuevo año, queridos alumnos. Como es natural, les deseo una agradable estancia en los terrenos del castillo: no se escapen durante la noche al bosque prohibido, y por último, pero no menos importante, llenen sus cabezas con conocimiento y aprendan de sus maestros y compañeros. Ahora les vamos a dar la bienvenida a nuestra nueva profesora de Runas Antiguas, Susan Kingston y al nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, John Rathbone.

El comedor estalló en aplausos y vítores. Lily vio como los chicos señalaban a la nueva profesora: era una mujer muy hermosa de cabello pelirrojo, más claro que el suyo, y a su lado estaba el profesor John. Todas las chicas cuchicheaban sobre él.

-Por favor…míralo- susurró Mary a Rose, señalando a John en el momento en que este se llevaba una copa a la boca- ¿No es lo más sexy que ha pisado este castillo?

Dumbledore pidió silencio nuevamente y alzó la voz.

-Como algunos de ustedes ya se han enterado, hemos sufrido una terrible perdida el día de ayer- todos comenzaron a murmurar. Lily miró a sus amigas con miedo- La casa de la señorita Marlene McKinnon fue atacada por mortífagos partidarios de Lord Voldemort. Quisiera darle mis condolencias a todos aquellos que fueron cercanos con Marlene y rogarles que se mantengan dentro de los límites del castillo. Estamos viviendo tiempos difíciles y nos rehusamos a tener una nueva perdida. Ahora, disfruten del banquete y, nuevamente, bienvenidos.

Con un aplauso del profesor las mesas se llenaron de comida y todos se largaron a charlar.

-Me siento pésimo- murmuró Rose- ni siquiera había notado la falta de Marlene.

Mary le dio un abrazo a su amiga y un beso en la frente.

-Todos estamos un poco choqueados.

Lily no puedo evitar mirar a Sirius. Los otros merodeadores estaban haciendo el loco pero él estaba callado y miraba su plato vacío con la cabeza apoyada en una mano.

-Debe estar pensando en ella- susurró Mary -Fueron novios ¿Recuerdas?

-Si…quién diría que Black tiene sentimientos.

-Él es buen chico, Lily- le dijo su rubia amiga- Sólo debes entrar a conocerlo.

En ese momento Sirius se puso de pie. Remus le preguntó si lo acompañaba, pero este negó con la cabeza.

-Estoy bien- murmuró- Sólo necesito algo de aire- y salió del comedor con ambas manos en los bolsillos.

* * *

**Hola chicas!**

Bueno, este capítulo es solo una introducción a lo que veremos más adelante. Pero hay noticias!

Tengo un blog exclusivo sobre esta historia, tiene los perfiles de los personajes y además escogí a los actores que definitivamente encarnan lo que deseo en mis personajes, así que si lo quieren, solo vayan a mi perfil y sigan el link y tada!

Espero que les guste porque me esmere mucho haciéndolo.

Oh y si tienen tumblr también, pueden seguir el blog porque ahí voy a poner adelantos de los capítulos y cosas así.

Ya explique esto pero lo voy a hacer otra vez. Los tres profesores que aparecen en este capítulo son de mi creación al igual que Olive Moonlight, la mamá de Luna

Les aviso porque todos los otros personajes existen en el universo de HP para que no me odien demasiado.

Y ya bueno, mucha cháchara y poca acción. Ya saben que los reviews siempre son bien recibidos.

Un abrazo y prometo actualizar cuanto antes!

_Allie_


	2. Every Man Gets His Wish

Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, con la excepción de tres profesores y una alumna.

* * *

**Every Man Gets His Wish**

El profesor Rathbone estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio con un lápiz en la mano repasando mentalmente todos los puntos que debía seguir en la clase. No estaba nervioso, pero era la primera vez que John hacia clases en Hogwarts.

Miró el salón; tantos recuerdos se volvieron como relámpagos en su mente. Se vio sentado en la última fila al lado de Tom jugándole bromas a Susan y a sus lindas amigas. No veía al momento de dejar la escuela.

Soltó una risita. El solo hecho de recordar lo popular que había sido en sus años escolares le lleno el pecho de orgullo. Cuántas chicas no habían caído bajo el hechizo _Rathbone_…

La puerta de roble se abrió de golpe y una figura apareció entre las sombras.

-¿Hola?- preguntó girando la silla donde estaba sentado.

-Uh…profesor…no sabía que estaba aquí- dijo tímidamente Rose Meadowes. El salón estaba demasiado oscuro como para que ambos se vieran bien.

John agito su varita y las cortinas de la sala se abrieron dejando entrar tibios rayos de sol y motas de polvo. Entonces pudo ver a la chica en cuestión.

-¿Rose, verdad? – preguntó sonriéndole.

La castaña se sorprendió que recordara su nombre. Asintió.

-No oí el timbre- murmuro él poniéndose de pie.

-No, aún no ha sonado, solo quise adelantarme un poco, para poder elegir un mejor banco- dijo señalando los tres lugares de la primera fila.

-Ah, pues, bien- sonrió mirándola mientras se acercaba- ¿Me ayudarías a poner en cada banco estos libros de texto que traje?- John le señalo una pila de pequeños libros con tapas azules.

-Claro- asintió la joven. Dejo su bolso sobre su silla y se dirigió a buscar un par de libritos, se arremango las mangas de la blusa y comenzó a repartirlos por las mesas. Él la imito.

Rose le daba cortas miradas curiosas. Parecía un hombre simpático además de ser tan guapo. Traía puesta una camisa azul a cuadros y blue jeans. Estaba segura de que Mary se le insinuaría lo antes posible.

No pudo evitar mirar su mano en busca de algún anillo que le dijera que era casado o que se iba a casar.

_Nada._

Levanto la vista y notó que él ya se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba mirando.

-¿Hay algo que quieras preguntarme?

Rose se rio cerrando los ojos.

-Lo siento, eso no ha sido lo que pareció…- se disculpó.

-No he dicho que haya parecido algo, Rose- dijo John devolviéndole la sonrisa y sentándose en su escritorio.

La chica apretó los labios.

-Lo que sí sé es que quieres preguntarme algo ¿Verdad?

Rose volvió al lugar donde había dejado su bolso.

-¿Cuántos años tiene?- en realidad la pregunta era otra.

-Tengo treinta y uno- sonrió John, sintiéndose especialmente viejo- Tu debes tener dieciséis ¿o me equivoco?

-Si…es decir no, no se equivoca- Rose se miró los zapatos, por un momento se sintió tan joven.

-¿Alguna otra pregunta?- inquirió el joven mirando las rodillas de la chica y tocándose las propias.

La castaña levanto el rostro, esta vez fue ella quien lo descubrió mirándola. Pero no se sintió mal, como se habría sentido si otros profesores la hubiesen mirado de esa forma. Sabía que era linda, solo era algo tímida.

John la miró un poco apenado. Es decir, era su profesor, eso no lo dejaba bien parado. Tom le había advertido la noche anterior:

"_Ya no tienes diecisiete años, John, no puedes mirar a las alumnas de otra forma que no sea como profesor"_

Se pasó una mano por el cabello.

-¿La pasaron bien en la fogata anoche?- preguntó intentando evadir el momento incómodo.

Rose lo miro con los ojos como platos.

-¿Cómo…?

-Yo también estudie aquí- aclaró él.

-Ah…claro. Estuvo bien…- murmuro la chica, algo confundida. Se llevó la mano al muslo que se había magullado la noche anterior al caer cuando junto a Lupin cuando intentaban levantar a un ebrio Peter.

John volvió a mirarla.

"_Ya lo sé, Tom"_ Le había respondido a su amigo la noche anterior.

-En realidad si tengo otra pregunta…- comenzó Rose, pero el timbre sonó en ese instante y algunos chicos de Slytherin irrumpieron en el salón. Se dieron una última mirada y John le sonrió.

-Hablaremos sobre ello más tarde ¿Vale?- dijo dándole una palmadita en el hombro.

-Claro- dijo ella devolviéndole la sonrisa. Se dio vuelta y se encontró de sopetón con sus dos amigas. Ambas tenían sonrisas maliciosas en el rostro.

-¿Qué tal besa?- le preguntó Mary.

Rose bufo dejándose caer en su asiento. Inconscientemente se llevó una mano al hombro que John le había tocado.

El profesor espero a que todos se sentaran, los últimos en llegar fueron James Potter y compañía, quienes se sentaron al final del salón. John carraspeo para llamar la atención de los alumnos.

-Chicos, les daré 10 minutos luego de la clase para que charlen largo y tendido ¿Vale?- dijo dando una sonrisa.

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

-No tengo la intención de hacerles clases hoy, porque es mi primer día y quiero que nos conozcamos- se sentó en su escritorio, justo en frente de Rose. La chica se sentía como hipnotizada- como ya saben, mi nombre es John Rathbone, y seré su maestro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras ¿Alguna pregunta?

-¿Es casado?- una sonriente Mary había levantado la mano haciendo que algunos soltaran risitas.

-Me refería a otras preguntas, pero, no. No estoy casado y si se lo preguntan, soy soltero- las chicas soltaron risillas.

John hizo que todos se pusieran de pie, dijeran su nombre y de dónde venían. Resulto que la clase se les paso volando y cuando sonó el timbre, prácticamente nadie quería irse.

Rose guardo sus cosas lentamente, realmente no quería dejar el salón.

-Chicas, voy con James- les dijo Lily a sus dos amigas cuando vio a su novio escabullirse con su tropa por la puerta entre risas.

-Guárdame pudin, Lily- dijo Mary arreglándose el dobladillo de su falda mientras esperaba a Rose que fingía arreglarse una agujeta del zapato. John pasó por su lado y le sonrió. Tomo su bolso, y un par de libros.

-¿No van a almorzar chicas?- preguntó.

Rose se levantó y vio que solo quedaban ellos tres en el salón.

-Si, por favor, muero de hambre- dijo Mary tomando su mochila y encaminándose a la salida.

Rose la siguió y logro su cometido, caminar junto al profesor hacia el comedor.

Lily entretanto se abrió paso entre los demás estudiantes que se dirigían a almorzar.

-Hey- susurró tomando la manga de la túnica de James. El chico se giró y la miro con los ojos muy abiertos- ¡no te había visto en todo el día!

Los demás merodeadores se escabulleron rápidamente hacia las puertas del comedor.

El pasillo comenzó a vaciarse de a poco hasta que solo quedaron los dos solos.

_Vamos, di algo._

James la beso. No sabía que más hacer, no sabía cómo decirle ¿Debía decirle?

Fue un beso extraño, un poco brusco y apretado.

Cuando se separaron miro los labios empalidecidos de su novia.

-¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó la pelirroja escudriñando la cara de James.

-Si… ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Porque anoche te fuiste temprano a la sala común y bueno, dijiste que no te sentías bien.

-ah, eso, si…ya estoy bien, Lily.

-¿Seguro? Sabes que puedes confiar en mi- susurro con voz suave.

-Sí, estoy bien- le sonrió James recuperando la compostura.

Tomo la mano de su chica y entraron en el gran comedor como lo que eran: la pareja más popular de Hogwarts.

A James le encantaba el bullicio de la hora del almuerzo, lo hacía sentir vivo e importante. Sabía que era el lugar de encuentro de los merodeadores y que todos los conocían.

-¡James!- exclamó Sirius Black agitando un brazo desde su asiento en la mesa Gryffindor. Estaba rodeado por el típico grupo de chicos al que Lily y sus amigas pertenecían no sabían cómo. Lily, sorprendida, observo como Sirius Black ponía un pie sobre la mesa y luego otro hasta quedar de pie sobre esta- Te reto, Cornamenta- dijo agitando su varita hacia James.

-Oh, Canuto ¿Acaso olvidaste que soy mitad irlandés, mitad escoces?

James soltó la mano de su novia y salto sobre mesa haciendo que todos alrededor rieran y comenzaran a aplaudir.

Sirius dio unas palmaditas y un chico de Hufflepuff comenzó a tocar una gaita. Para ese entonces la mayor parte del comedor estaba alrededor de los dos amigos.

Para variar, Lily se cruzó de brazos. James no podía vivir sin llamar la atención.

Aunque según ella, el mayor problema lo tenía Sirius.

Lo observó mover las largas piernas a una velocidad ridícula dando palmas con sus manos aquí y allá.

Era como hipnotizaste. Si, Sirius Black era hipnotizaste, era por eso mismo que la profesora McGonagall iría a pedirle que se dejara de jugarretas y el profesor Dumbledore le diría claramente:

-Déjalos Minerva, son unos jóvenes vigorosos, llenos de energía- Lily bufó cuando oyó al Director cruzar el comedor.

Sirius y James siempre se salvaban de todo.

Volvió la vista a la mesa. Era lamentable decir que su novio no tenía ni la mitad del talento que Sirius para bailar su propio baile nacional.

-Vamos, James- dijo Sirius riendo- ya perdiste, estas quedando en ridículo.

-Sí, cariño- soltó Lily tirando del pantalón de su novio- no pierdas la dignidad.

Un grupito de amigas de Hufflepuff que estaban cerca de Lily mirando a los chicos, estallaron en risitas tontas.

La pelirroja se volvió para mirarlas, conocía a una de ellas, Sybill Trelawey, quien había tenido un amorío de un día con James antes de que este y Lily se hicieran oficialmente novios.

En ese momento Mary apareció de sopetón arrastrando a Rose.

-Uy ¿Nos perdimos de algo interesante?- preguntó la rubia mirando por sobre el hombro de Lily. Para ese entonces la tonta competencia había terminado y James estaba derramándole zumo de calabaza a Sirius en la camisa.

-No en realidad.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó Rose escrutando el rostro de su amiga.

-Si…es solo que he dicho algo y Sybill y sus amigas se rieron, pero seguramente estoy dramatizando todo un poco- dijo acomodándose la coleta que llevaba.

-Vale- comentó Mary mirando al grupito de Hufflepuff. Las chicas aun miraban a Lily y murmuraban cosas- ¿Se les ha perdido algo, manada de tontas?- les gruño.

-Ya, ya, Mary- dijo Rose tomando a su amiga por un hombro.

-Sí, vamos, tontita- le sonrió Lily a la rubia-. De seguro aun le gusta James y por eso está comportándose como perra ¿Qué tal si agarramos aquellos lugares cercanos a la mesa de los profesores?- sugirió cambiando el tema.

James vio cómo su novia le daba una mirada a Sybill y sintió un nudo en el estómago.

Lupin, quien estaba sentado frente a él observo toda la escena.

-Deberías decirle- murmuró mientras James se sentaba junto a Sirius.

-¿Qué?- preguntó acomodándose el cabello.

-Dije que deberías decirle. No te hagas el idiota.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes, Lunático? Tú no estabas ahí anoche.

-Oh, eres muy evidente James. La culpa te está matando.

-Sí, Canuto, ni yo haría algo así- dijo Sirius soltando una risotada.

Lupin rodo los ojos.

-El problema con ustedes es que cuando quieren algo, lo buscan y lo buscan y entre más difícil es más divertido ¿Verdad?- dijo seriamente Lupin-. Y cuando al fin lo tienen…quieren algo más.

Sirius sonrió.

-Supongo que sí.

-Son un par de pelmazos- concluyó Lupin cerrando su libro y poniéndose de pie-.Y ya sabes James, se lo dices tú, o lo haré yo.

Tomo su plato y se dirigió a la punta de la mesa donde estaban sentadas las chicas.

-Ahora, hablando en serio. No es que me simpatice Evans o algo así, pero será mejor que le digas. De todas formas la mitad del castillo ya lo debe saber- murmuró Sirius cerca del oído de su amigo.

* * *

Hola! Ya, vale, lo siento mucho por la tardanza, pero ha ocurrido un sinfín de problemas con mi conexión a internet y además me fui de vacaciones.

Ya tengo completo el tercer capítulo por lo que no tardare en subirlo, aunque si tienen alguna sugerencia seria espectacular.

Por último, actualicé el blog (link en mi perfil) por si les interesa porque cambie dos de mis actores ehehehe.

Solo me queda agradecerles por pasar y leer mi historia. Les aseguro que se encantaran más adelante.

_Un beso!_

_**Allie.**_


	3. Sing me To Sleep

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, con la excepción de tres profesores y una alumna._

* * *

_**Sing Me To Sleep**_

Miércoles por la mañana y Mary corría por los pasillos en busca de Rose.

El verano aun no terminaba por completo y el calor húmedo hizo que tras solo correr un poquito, Mary tuviera la blusa pegada al cuerpo.

Tenía tanto que contarle a su amiga, lo que había oído… ¿Podía ser cierto? Iba con tanta velocidad que al doblar en una esquina no se dio cuenta de quien venía y solo alcanzo a ver unos ojos verdes sorprendidos cuando chocó de frente con Sebastián Mulciber.

Cayó de bruces golpeándose fuertemente en la espalda.

El rubio Slytherin la miro con repulsión, pero no se movió. Mary sintió ganas de llorar, odiaba cuando la veían así.

-Vaya, vaya, miren quien está aquí- exclamó Avery saltando sobre un escalón de la escalera. Era otro Slytherin, uno de séptimo. Tenía el cabello negro y facciones finas. Nunca se había metido con Rose pero sabía que era muy malo, tanto o más que Mulciber- ¿Tú la botaste?- le preguntó a su compañero de casa.

-No, la tonta se ha caído sola.

Mary intento ponerse de pie pero Avery fue más rápido, con un movimiento de su varita la empujo contra el frio suelo de mármol otra vez.

-Al suelo, donde perteneces maldita sangre sucia- susurró con una voz más fría que el mismo suelo.

Mary estaba asustada. Desde su primer año que los Slytherin la molestaban por ser hija de muggles y era igual con todos los chicos que pertenecían a familias no mágicas en Hogwarts, pero siempre eran simples empujones o palabrotas.

Nunca la habían atacado estando sola y menos de esa forma.

-Estas enfermo- murmuró.

Avery la levanto de un brazo y la empujó contra la pared. Puso su rostro a escasos centímetros del de Mary.

-Me vuelves a hablar así y te juro…te juro que te mato.

Mulciber, quien miraba desde un lado soltó una risita.

-Vámonos, Avery, no vale la pena.

El moreno la soltó y comenzó a caminar.

-¡Estas advertida McDonald!

Mary se llevó una mano al brazo que le había apretado, tenía las marcas de sus dedos en rojo sobre su piel blanca. Soltó un largo y entrecortado suspiro. Para luego darse a correr por el patio un busca de Rose.

Cuando la encontró, esta estaba sentada sobre el marco de una de las ventanas que daban al patio central.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó la Morena al ver a su amiga llegar.

-Si…

-No lo pareces.

-Estoy bien, Rose, solo me he encontrado con unos idiotas de Slytherin en el camino…

-¿Te hicieron algo?- inquirió la chica poniéndose de pie.

-No.

No sabía por qué le mintió.

Rose la miro con detención pero no dijo nada.

-Pero no he venido a hablar sobre eso- comenzó la rubia-. Es sobre Lily.

Rose hizo una mueca. Eso le indico a su amiga que sabía a qué se refería.

-Sí, también lo oí. Me sorprende que ella aun no lo sepa.

-James es un pelmazo- comentó Mary cruzándose de brazos.

-Pobre Lily…

-¿Pobre yo? ¿Por qué?- ambas amigas se dieron la vuelta al mismo tiempo para ver a una Lily Evans con las cejas alzadas y un montón de libros en los brazos-. Vamos ¿Quién murió?

-Lily…- comenzó Rose.

-En realidad no sabemos si es verdad o no- prosiguió Mary.

Las amigas se miraron con duda.

-Vale, ya me están asustando- murmuró la pelirroja dejando sus libro sobre el marco de la ventana donde había estado sentada Rose.

-¿Sabes qué?- soltó Mary pasando un brazo por los hombros de Lily- No importa, no era nada.

Rose la miro molesta.

Lily se detuvo frente a sus amigas zafándose de Mary.

-¿Tiene que ver con james?- preguntó. Sus amigas la miraron con pena- ¿Qué ocurrió…?- dijo llevándose una mano a la boca.

Rose la miro con la pena en el cielo, pues su amiga parecía un cachorrito asustado.

-Lily esto es solo una suposición…

-Ya, Rose…por favor.

Mary miro a la morena y suspiro.

-Veras, todos dicen que en la fiesta de bienvenida James tuvo algo con Sybill Trelawey.

Lily cerró los ojos. No quería llorar, o por lo menos no hasta estar segura de todo.

-Que grandiosa forma de comenzar el año ¿No?- murmuró soltando una risita triste.

Rose le dio un abrazo.

-Queríamos decirte, pero no sabíamos cómo.

-Sí, está bien…- dijo-. Creo que será mejor aclarar todo esto ¿Verdad?

Las cosas se pusieron feas el jueves por la noche, Lily no era una chica de escándalos, pero qué más daba si todo el mundo sabía que tenía unos cuernos, que no sabía cómo había entrado por las puertas de roble al comedor.

Todos vieron, incluidos los profesores, cuando Lily Evans, 52 kilos de inteligencia, camino directamente hacia Sybill, quien desafortunadamente intentaba ligarse nuevamente a James y de un solo empujón la hizo a un lado para luego dar una exquisita y sonora bofetada a su, ya, ex novio.

El salón completo se quedó en silencio. Incluso dio la impresión de que hasta las velas dejaron de tintinear.

-Eres un idiota, James. Eres el idiota más grande que ha pisado esta tierra.

-Lily no…no es como…no es lo que…

-¿En serio vas a darme esa excusa?- la pelirroja apretó los labios y luego lo miro-. Es obvio que todo esto termina aquí.

-Pero Li…- James la tomo de la mano y Lily se zafó velozmente.

Se dio media vuelta y por algún motivo desconocido, se sintió llena de energía. Se sintió diferente. Rota, pero diferente.

Camino con paso seguro hasta que salió del comedor en silencio. No iba a llorar en frente de todo el mundo.

Sirius sabía que su lugar en ese momento era junto a James, pero estaba más que seguro de que había muchas chiquillas intentando consolarlo.

Y por mucho que James fuese como su hermano, se tenía bien merecido el numerito de Lily.

Además no tenía sueño asique se quedó vagando por los pasillos vacíos del castillos.

Iba pasando por fuera del baño de los prefectos cuando unos sollozos lo detuvieron. Reconocía esa voz.

Abrió a puerta lentamente a medida que el llanto se hacía más fuerte.

-¿Eres tú, Evans?- pregunto al bulto que se veía al fondo del cuarto.

-¿Sirius?- La pelirroja Lily Evans apareció a la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana de la sirena- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó secándose rápidamente las lágrimas mientras el chico se acercaba-. No se supone que los estudiantes estén fuera de la cama…

-Sí, eso no importa ahora ¿No crees?- le sonrió sentándose a su lado.

Lily tenía los ojos rojos y los pómulos un poco inflamados, además de la máscara de pestañas corrida y las mejillas rojas.

-Que gran brazo tienes ¿eh?- comentó intentando animarla. Ella dibujó media sonrisa mirando el suelo.

Lily y Sirius nunca fueron grandes amigos, su relación no pasaba más allá de tener amigos en común, aun cuando ambos sabían mucho el uno del otro, quizás hasta esa noche nunca habían tenido una conversación tan larga.

Tampoco se llevaban muy bien, pues Lily era una chica aplicada, puntiaguda, siempre seguía las reglas, era premio anual y prefecta y bueno, Sirius era muy inteligente, pero no era para las reglas, nada de reglas. Sirius era alcohol, fiestas y rebeldía.

Pero mantenían una relación cordial que consistía en hacer como que el otro no existía sin desdén alguno.

-¿Tu lo sabias?- preguntó Lily con la voz quebrada.

-Sí, Evans…ya sabes cómo es Cornamenta…- se encogió de hombros.

-En realidad creo que no lo sé- murmuró ella intentando no romper a llorar, pero no lo logro y un pequeño sollozo se le escapó de la garganta.

Sirius se quedó helado. Pero la vio tan frágil que no le importo que fuera Lily Evans y que él fuese Sirius Black y se acercó más a ella para pasar un brazo por sobre sus hombros y acercarla hacia sí. Lily apoyó la frente sobre el pecho del chico y continúo llorando en silencio.

Estuvieron en la misma posición durante un largo rato, Sirius acariciando la coronilla de Lily y está llorando hasta que de sus ojos no salieron más lágrimas.

Lentamente se separaron y Lily se secó el rostro. Mientras el chico sacaba una cajetilla de cigarrillos de su pantalón.

Le ofreció uno a la pelirroja pero esta se negó.

-¿Sabías que James fue a la enfermería y Poppy no quiso atenderlo?- le preguntó el moreno encendiendo su cigarrillo.

-¿Por qué?- soltó ella mirándolo con detención.

-Pues- comenzó dándole una calada al cigarrillo- dijo que él era un canalla y que se merecía todos aquellos golpes y más.

Lily soltó una risita.

-Sonriendo te ves más linda- comentó sonriéndole de vuelta.

-¿De qué sirve si de todas formas luzco como un payaso?- dijo está encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bueno, al menos luces como un payaso adorable- comento él mirándola fijamente.

Lily nunca había notado lo bonito que eran sus ojos. Pensó en decirlo pero se dio cuenta de lo inapropiado que seria.

Suspiró.

-Es solo la escuela ¿Sabes?- dijo Sirius apartando la vista de sus ojos.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que…bueno, a que todo esto es muy pasajero- murmuró-, me refiero a las relaciones de la escuela. Sé que seré amigo de James toda la vida, pero no creo que me case con alguna de las chicas de aquí.

Lily lo miro en silencio, pues ella en realidad había pensado en casarse con James cuando terminaran la escuela. Serían muy jóvenes, pero se amaban, o al menos eso creía hasta hace un par de horas.

-Quizás tienes razón- concluyó. Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no noto que Sirius la estaba mirando.

Nunca la había mirado durante tanto tiempo, nunca habían hablado tanto tampoco. No podía negar que Lily Evans era muy guapa, incluso más de lo que muchos creían. Porque ellos no la habían visto así, tan real.

La nariz puntiaguda, los labios rojos y las pestañas mojadas de perfil a una minúscula antorcha que poco iluminaba el cuarto.

Sirius se puso de pie botando al suelo la colilla de su muerto cigarrillo. Se pasó una mano por el cabello intentando disipar sus pensamientos y le tendió la otra a Lily.

-Creo que es hora de irnos.

Lily miro su mano y por algún motivo se sonrojo. La tomo y se puso de pie, lo soltó inmediatamente.

No había luna esa noche y ambos lo notaron, el castillo estaba más oscuro que de costumbre y seguramente Lupin descansaba como un bebe en su cama. Caminaron en silencio durante todo el trayecto hasta llegar al retrato de la Dama Gorda.

Lily se detuvo.

-Gracias- murmuró.

-No hay de qué- le sonrió el moreno.

-Si quisieras hablar con alguien…sobre bueno, ya sabes, sobre Marlene…

-Evans…- comenzó tajante.

-Si quieres hablar con alguien, yo puedo oírte.

Sirius la miro y asintió.

-Lo tendré en mente.

Lily le sonrió.

Entraron en la vacía sala común y sin decir nada, cada uno se fue a su habitación.

Todos dormían en la torre, menos Sirius Black y Lily Evans.

* * *

Si alguien ve Sherlock de BBC, esa última escena se basó en una de Sherlock y Molly ahora que lo pienso bien.

Y bien? sin comentarios siento que le hablo al viento. Pero de todas formas voy a seguir subiendo la historia.

Besos!

_Allie._


End file.
